Smoke
by hummerhouse
Summary: Where there's smoke, there's ... Written for the 2018 Michelangelo Fanbook: Orange Crush. One Shot, 2k3 TMNT, implied turtlecest.


Smoke

A fissure had opened up in the ground of the sub-tunnel they were exploring. Smoke billowed up from the foot wide crevice, but there was no heat or suspicious smell, so they walked right through it.

After traveling a few yards further, Mikey found himself staring at his brother's ass and thinking, _"Damn, I'd like to tap that."_

Wait. When did one start thinking about their own brother that way?

Mikey shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly. He suddenly felt weird as shell.

Putting a hand against the tunnel wall to steady himself, Mikey took several deep breaths. He realized that he felt way too warm, most of that heat settling into the region centered near his groin.

"Mikey, are you all right?" Donatello asked.

Glancing up, Mikey made as if to answer, but rather than words, he emitted a churr.

"Mikey?"

His brother came closer and Mikey's eyes landed on his wide, sensual mouth. He wanted to taste that mouth; wanted to do all sorts of erotic things to that mouth.

Reaching out as soon as Donny was within range, Mikey gripped both of his shoulders tightly and stepped in close to him.

"What are you doing, Mikey?"

Tilting his head, Mikey pressed his face into his brother's neck and inhaled deeply. A rumble formed inside his chest and he slid his hands up to Don's cheeks. With his fingers, he began drumming lightly before churring once more.

"Okay, Mikey, this is bizarre." Despite Mikey's hold, Don managed to extricate himself. "Talk to me."

Talk. What an odd concept. One didn't talk when one wanted sex. Surely Mikey's desires had to be evident.

"Wanna . . . ." Mikey paused to clear his throat. It took him a second to form words. "Let's mate."

His brother's mouth dropped open, reminding Mikey of just how large and appealing it was.

Then Don was backing away, one hand out as if to signal Mikey to stay where he was.

"Mikey . . . .," Don said warningly.

"Don't . . . you want to?" Mikey asked, striving to sound alluring. He began to rub his palm over the growing bulge between his legs. "You feel it too. You gotta."

"No, I don't feel any differently," Don said before a gleam of sudden understanding flashed in his eyes. "But then, I held my breath when we passed through the smoke. You didn't, did you?"

"Nope," Mikey replied. He lunged at his brother who leaped quickly out of reach.

"Not a girl, Mikey!" Don exclaimed, just managing to slip by Mikey's next grab.

"Gonna bend you over," Mikey said. "It'll be good."

"Back to the lair bro'," Don said, dancing away from Mikey's hot pursuit. "That's right, follow me."

Mikey's eyes skimmed over his brother's ass and he lurched forward. His arousal bounced between his legs, making running difficult. He could smell Donatello and the scent was driving him wild with lust.

Dashing towards the smoke, his brother covered his nostrils with one hand and barreled through it as fast as possible. Panting with need, Mikey followed, once more inhaling a huge lungful of the noxious stuff.

Mikey landed hard after jumping over the fissure and he stumbled forward in an uncharacteristically awkward manner. For some reason his legs didn't want to hold him and Mikey fell to his knees.

He barely heard someone saying his name. Mikey's head felt fuzzy. A hand landed on his shoulder but Mikey didn't look up because his eyes felt like they were spinning in their sockets.

"Mikey! Come on bro', say something," Don urged.

"I . . . uh, what?" Mikey asked.

Though Mikey's head still felt too heavy to lift, the clouds misting his vision started to clear. As he stared down at himself, he realized that he was sporting a very visible woody.

"Eeep!" Mikey exclaimed, trying to cover himself with his hands.

His brother squatted in front of him, causing Mikey to scoot back in embarrassment.

"How do you feel? Do you have the urge to . . . chase me again?"

"I was chasing you? Why?" Mikey asked.

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Don said, "Passing through the smoke a second time must have reversed the affects."

"What affects? Why am I . . . ?" Mikey didn't finish the sentence, instead merely nodding towards his lap.

"You got a dose of something from the smoke," Don told him. "It ramped up your arousal."

"It made me horny?" Mikey asked, both flabbergasted and mortified.

The raging hard-on was finally diminishing. Still on the ground, Mikey spun around and tucked himself in.

"Don't worry about it, Mikey," Don said, moving alongside him and extending a hand. "No harm, no foul. We do need to head back to the lair so we can let the others know to avoid this tunnel and the smoke."

"Does that mean you have to tell them what happened to me?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide.

"No, I'll just say I measured certain chemical levels in the smoke and found them harmful," Don said. "How's that?"

Sighing with relief, Mikey said, "Thanks Donny. And, um, sorry I was chasing you."

Don pulled him to his feet and Mikey was relieved to see that his brother wasn't unnerved at his nearness. Clapping Mikey on the shoulder, Don said, "Don't sweat it. Not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us."

He turned and led the way back in the direction of the lair. As Don walked off, Mikey stared at him, letting his eyes slowly caress the full length of the genius' body.

Why had Mikey never noticed before now just how alluring Donny was?

End


End file.
